Hunt Or Be Hunted
by Seraphic Mayumi-Chan
Summary: Every four years the rich town of Hamel hosts an exciting event called the Survival Games. Each of the eight towns can send in up to four contestants. Rena Eryuell just happens to be one of those contestants. Once she sets foot in the arena she has two choices, hunt or be hunted. Pairings to be decided. [Rewriting the chapter soon]


**Me: FINALLY. FINISHED. THIS. CHAPTER. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Rena: So, who's that main character in this story?**

**Me: You :3**

**Elsword: ...SEXIST. YOU'RE ONLY CHOOSING THE GIRLS.**

**Me: I didn't make one for Ara yet...**

**Ara: Dx**

**Me: But I'm going to :D**

**Ara: Yay!**

**Raven: ...**

**Chung: Elsword, you can handle this. **

**Elsword: Ok... Us guys WANT TO STAR IN A STORY.**

**Me: ._. Be patient. You're kinda starring in this one...**

**Elsword: KINDA? YOU-**

**Aisha: *smashes a pie in Elsword's face* -_- Your voice drives me crazy...**

**Raven: ...With love?**

**Aisha: *smashes a pie in Raven's face* Chung, you want a pie in your face also?**

**Chung: NO MA'AM.**

**Ara & Rena: ...**

* * *

_**Rena's POV**_

_I brushed aside the branches of a tree and spotted my target, a young fawn. I reached for my bow and sheath of arrows from a hollow log. My fingers brushed over the carving of my name on the lower limb of the bow. __**Rena **__** Eryuell, **__**199x. **__I flicked a strand of hair off my shoulders and positioned my arrow on the arrow rest and pulled back the string. "Forgive me." I whispered and let go of the string, releasing the arrow. It launched in front of the fawn and just like I imagined, the fawn ran forward, straight into the arrow. Blood poured out from the wound and I rushed over to the dead creature and pulled the arrow out. I plucked some leaves from the tree and wiped my arrow clean of the blood stains. I kneeled down next to the fawn and put two fingers to where its pulse should be. It was fully dead. I stood up and the hem of my jeans got stuck on a branch. I pulled it off and I small rip occurred on the back of my jeans. I cursed silently and faced the fawn again. "Your death was not for a bad reason. Your flesh and meat will be food for the starving people in my village." I spoke and lifted up the dead fawn and dragged it towards the village. _

_10 minutes later…_

"_Suru…suru, what do you need from Echo?" Echo asked, twisting the lollipop in her mouth. _

"_I'm just here to deliver some meat to Lenphad. Is he there?" I pointed to the room in the back of Echo's shop. _

"_Suru, Lenphad is currently away, he's dealing with some survival game business." Echo reached out and grabbed the bag of fawn meat from my hands. "Thank you for your donation, Hunter Rena." Echo whispered the last part and walked away. I sighed, having a conversation with Echo was impossible. I heard my stomache growl. _

_I pulled out the bundle of forest berries that I bundled up with leaves and broken flower stems. I carefully opened the bag and popped a berry into my mouth. The sweet and sour taste exploded in my mouth and I cringed at the taste. Government officials from Hamel started heading my way and I hid my berries and kicked my bow and arrows away. _

_One of the officials finished greeting an old lady and marched over to me. "Ma'am!" I bowed to them, much to my dismay. "Your pants." They gestured to the bottom hem. "May we ask why it is torn?" Villagers weren't allowed out of the village or in the forest, and everything was safety checked so that small accidents wouldn't happen. _

"_I wasn't looking at where I was walking and I tripped over my own feet." I lied, lifting up my head._

_The two officials didn't hide their disgust. "I see." One spoke and nodded at the other. _

"_We pay for your clothes, next time we'll have to charge you." The other one hastily said and they both speed marched away. 'Just for a small tear in my jeans? How over controlling.' I thought, annoyed._

_As I looked toward Hamel, the government's jumbotron an ad for the upcoming survival game. "Three days from now, the yearly Survival Games will occur. Four contestants from each town will be sent to Hamel. Then they will…." A mob of people around me started speaking and the remaining words from the ad weren't heard. I picked up my bow and sheath of arrows from the hiding place and rushed over back to Echo. _

"_Welcome back Rena, suru, Lenphad isn't back yet." Echo threw away her lollipop and unwrapped another strawberry flavored lollipop. How the girl managed to get unlimited sweets while the rest of the village kids starved was out of my knowledge._

_"Echo, what is the Survival Games about?" I questioned and leaned on my elbows._

_"You fight with the contestants of the other villages." Echo turned away to help a costumer. I tapped my fingers against the table, irritated. _

"_Echo, when are they choosing the contestants?" I asked. Echo cocked her head to the side._

"_Right now, at the center of town…. They're broadcasting it. Our town is the last to choose." Echo said. I nodded and pushed my bow and arrows under her table and headed over to the center of town. On the jumbotron I watched as Hamel was the first to choose their contestants. _

"_Chung Seiker!" Someone stepped forward from the crowd. He was dressed in a suit, just like all the other gentlemen in the Hamel crowd. What I noticed were his ears… I don't know what made me so attracted to them, but I felt like pulling on them and stroking them. He flashed a smile at the camera and I saw a group of girls faint and swoon. _

"_Ara Haan, and Ran Haan." I instantly felt sorry for the two siblings who had to participate. Their parents must be upset. A girl stepped out of the crowd with an older looking man. The man's appearance disturbed me, his skin was dark and he looked like he had demon horns from the side of his head. The girl had extremely long hair and a goofy but determined look. I was mesmerized by their appearance and difference from each other that I didn't hear the last person's name. As I kept my eyes on the screen, I bumped into someone. _

"_Hey! Watch it…" The voice yelped. I looked up to see a girl with green short hair in a tea green dress for the choosing ceremony. _

"_Sorry, I was watching the chosen contestants for the other villages." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. The girl fidgeted. _

"_You're joining the Survival Games?" She wondered, her eyes watching my every movement. _

"_Yes." I responded. She grinned happily._

"_So am I!" She clasped her hands together. _

"_Lime… That girl…. Watch out for her. She looks dangerous." A voice behind the girl, Lime(?), murmured. Lime stepped aside to reveal a girl with a similar look, gazing at the screen with a mesmerized look. _

_I followed her gaze and watched Altera's contestant stand on the stage alongside of another girl. "Altera has chosen to only have two contestants! This weird behavior may question the two contestant's abilities. They must be strong!" The news reporter commented. _

"_NO DUH." I said out loud. Lime looked at me and giggled. _

"_I like you already. What's your name?" She asked. _

"_Rena Eryuell." I answered and glanced at the jumbotron screen again. _

"_What's your name?" The reporter repeated what Lime had just said to the two girls._

"_Proto! And this little girl next to me is Eve~!" Proto laughed and nudged Eve. _

"_We will be looking forward to the Survival Games…" Eve muttered, her golden eyes staring into the camera. "Anyone who dares to face us…. Will never live to see another day!" Her eyes flashed and Proto nodded. _

"_Such a bold statement! Viewers, these two girls will be something to look out for." The reported snapped her fingers and the view changed to Ruben. _

_Lime pulled on my sleeve and pointed at the girl next to her._

"_This is Amelia. She's dead serious about stuff, so don't joke around her, 'kay?" Lime winked and Amelia groaned. _

"_Anyways…. I need to get to the town center." I said. _

_Amelia and Lime both stared at me, then busted out laughing. "YOU'RE ALREADY AT TOWN CENTER." Lime grinned and Amelia's eyes crinkled with amusement. I leaned against the wall and sat down. 'I'm such an idiot.' I thought. _

"_Hmph. All the other contestants look easy to destroy. They won't be much of a challenge." A cool voice spoke. _

"_There it is! Elsword, the Rune Knight's cool words!" The reporter squealed. _

"_We don't intend on going easy on anyone… including girls." Another voice chuckled. _

"_ELSWORD AND RAVEN, THE FEARLESS DUO. WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY COME ACROSS THE TWO ALTERA CONTESTANTS?!" The reported was excitedly speed talking. _

"_Hold it there…. It's a trio, not a duo." A high voice said, annoyed. _

"_It's Aisha…" Amelia gasped. Aisha….? I often heard about her from the guards. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what they were saying. _

"_I'll fight with style and grace~!" Aisha sang from the jumbotron. 'Yeah… until someone punches you in the face.' _

_Lime squealed just like the reporter. "Onto Elder village!" The cameraman said for the reporter. _

"_That's us!" I yelled and jolted up and pushed through the crowd and watched Lenphad walk up to the front. _

"_First, I'm proud to say that I think that Elder village has a chance of winning this year." The crowd laughed at his comment._

"_Yeah right. We always loose."_

"_We don't have anybody strong in this town…."_

_Lenphad seemed unfazed by the crowd's gossiping and walked over to a hat. He closed his eyes and cracked his knuckles then dipped his fingers into the hat. He pulled out four slips of paper and read the first one."Our first contestant…. Amelia!" _

_Lime gasped and Amelia kept her poker face. "Knew it." She muttered and started to walk up. _

"_Next…. Lime!" Lime ran after Amelia, a smile was plastered on her face. _

"_Rena!" Lenphad tried to hide the horror of me joining from his face. I slowly walked over to the front of the crowd._

"_Last…. Chloe!" The crowd cheered at the sound of Chloe's name. _

"_We have Chloe!" _

"_WE'LL WIN NOW!" _

_A pink haired African American stood next to Lime, she was smirking. "Ah, so you're that hunter chick who gets our village food, right?" She examined her nails. _

_"EHHH, THAT WAS YOU?!" Lime stared at me, her eyes wide. I laughed nervously. _

_"Yep..."_

_Thankfully, the topic was changed as the reporter hurried up to Lime and Amelia. "You two are the unbeatable duo right? Lime would keep targets at bay and Amelia would go up and kick them?" _

_Lime shook her head A and wagged her finger. "You got us mixed up. I go close ranged and Amelia goes long ranged. And we aren't a duo anymore." She draped an arm around Chloe and pulled me close also. "We're a team of four elves now!" I tried to remain expressionless. I thought that I kept my ears hidden with my long hair… _

_Amelia nodded. "I have all the contestant's information. I know all their weaknesses..." A dark aura surronded Amelia as she smiled innocently. _

_The reported nodded, a bit creeped out but satisfied. The camera man pushed a red button and our broadcasting was over. _

"_Well then…" A shadowed figure appeared on the screen. "Looks like this Survival Game will be…. Interesting…" The figure laughed before the screen went static. We were silent for a moment before Chloe spoke up._

"_Get your filthy hands off of me." She pushed Lime's arm away and headed to the Easy direction. Lenphad rushed towards me._

"_Rena, are you going to be ok? You don't have to join if you don't want to…" I shook my head. _

"_I'll join…." I kept my eyes on Chloe. She looked familiar….._

_**Elsword's POV:**_

"Hmm, they look like an interesting team." Raven ran his eyes over the last team of girls, mentally remembering their names.

"Yep~ I'll be sure to...Give them a slow and painfully death." Aisha gracefully took a dart and shot at a picture of the elf that was farthest to the left. She walked up to the picture and tore the elf's part of the picture away from the others. "I'll kill this one. Rena, was it?" Aisha smiled happily.

I skimmed through the faces of the contestants. "They all look so weak." I commented, resulting in Aisha and Raven laughing. "Except for Hamel of course, they always put up some resistance rather than accepting their fate. "

Aisha pulled out a small smoke bomb."Don't worry, of they even try to kill us, we'll use one of these." She winked. Cheating was against the rules, but then again, who likes to follow rules?


End file.
